Clara's history with Jack, new villians tale
by Anya-BlazeSweet-Wishes08
Summary: Clara and Jack were friends before and after being Guardians, but she wanted to be more...then someone new came, heart broken, what will Clara do now? Stay good? Or listen to Pitch?


We knew each other for as long as we could remember. I always helped him with his little sister, and he helped me keep spirits bright and happy in our small town. It was a happy time, and I didn't realize till he was gone that I had fallen for him, and never got a chance to tell him. He and his sister went out to ice skate, but only she came back, by the time anyone else got there. It was too late, my friend was long gone, frozen under the ice. I took it upon myself to help raise his sister. I continued to try to keep spirits up, especially in the winter. I started giving out small homemade gifts, necklaces, music boxes, dolls, all I could. One year while making my deliveries, a blizzard hit, I got lost. I couldn't see, I felt the heat of my body slowly vanish. Then everything went black. When I opened my eyes I saw the bright light of the moon as I felt my body be lifted up and out of a large pile of snow. My skin is pale as the snow below me, with a hair color that matched. I had died, and for some reason I was now a ghost. At least that's what i thought I was. I look up at the moon, scared and afraid. I was unsure of what to do. I wondered around, people literally passed through me, I didn't touch anything for fear of what would happen. As I walk, I slowly forgot my past life, all I remembered was my name. Clara.

Many years later I lose my fear as kids started seeing me, calling me their guardian angel. Not wanting to crush their hopes, I went with it. I listened to their troubles and did my best to help. I chased away their fears and brought life to their lives. That's when I met Jack Frost, he seemed very familiar to me, though I couldn't remember from where. That is until we met the Guardians, The Tooth Fairy helped us get our memories back, we defeated a big bad known as Pitch AKA The Boogie Man.

As Guardians Jack and I helped Santa out the most when it came to spirit and believing. Jack made sure the kids had fun, I always made sure that they remembered about family and friends during this season of given. I gained the nickname Sugar Plum due to having the name of the main character in a certain ballet play that nearly everyone watches during the holiday season. But I didn't mind, I due love the play after all, especially the music and costumes.

I still feel guilty about Jack's little sister, I know Jack does too. But Jamie, a kid who helped us out with defeating Pitch, seems to be her decedents so at least she lived long enough to have her own family. I just hope that she didn't hold a grudge against us for accidentally leaving her, well Jack saved her life. I'm the one who messed up.

Along the way Jack and I met a grown up who could see us. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Her and Jack really hit it off, and yes, I got jealous. Did I want to admit it? No. I just faked smiles like a typical cliche. And it only got worse from their.

Jack and Elsa are happily talking inside. It made my heart hurt, like someone had torn it out seeing them look so happy . . . and not even notice my absence. As they talked in inside getting closer, I'm outside in the snow crying. Because I have always had a crush on Jack. I continue to cry, wishing Jack and I had never meet Elsa. As I'm wishing this a shadow appears from the darkness.

"Hello Clara…." I hear a all too familiar dark cold voice. I quickly turn and look at him "Pitch. . .what do you want?" I glare at him "To help you" He smiles in a way that's unsettling "Yeah right, go help someone else" I go to fly away and leave but some black sand wraps around my wrist and holds me back "Now now Clara, that's not very nice, I really do want to help you" I don't look back at him as I glare angrily at the ground "Why would you wanna help me?" He smirks knowing that I've taken the bait "Well I know why your crying…." "You do?" "Oh yes…It is because of this Queen Elsa is it not…how she got between you…and Jack…" I slowly start to cry again.

"Ah, i am right…..you know you could get back at them…hurt them where it hurts most…" I look back at him "What? You mean…..revenge?" He smiles and nods "No way, I can't their my friends…." "Oh really?…. Tell me Clara do real friends leave you alone for someone else? Do real friends steal the one you love? I don't think so…and you know what they revenge is sweet and a dish best severed cold…and who else knows sweet and cold better than you?" I think over all that his telling me, part of me knowing its wrong, and the other part believed him… Maybe it is all their fault I'm going through all this pain…Jack left me…only cause Elsa stole him from me…. anger starts to build up inside me and the black sand on my wrist grows.

I close my eyes as he lets go of the sand and it swirls around my body. Its dark magic infests my mind and my soul. My heart turns to black stone. The sand envelopes me in a ball of darkness. The world drowned out as my skin somehow grew paler, my eyes turn from icy blue matching Jack's to Pitch's fear yellow. My hair as white as snow turned ash black. The person I once was. . .was gone.

I heard the voices of the Guardians shouting threats at Pitch if he didn't let me go. I heard Jack's and Elsa's voice above the rest, turning my heart even darker. I then break the sand with a mini dark snow blizzard as I glare at the people I had once called my friends. When I yelled at them, saying it was their fault that this happened, I could see the hurt in their eyes. Jack's the most.

Just by looking in his eyes I could tell his heart was shattered by what I told him. He falls to his knees defeated. The other's try to attack Pitch but he summons more black sand and whisked both him and I away.

They haven't seen me since. But I've been training. Now I just have to wait for their guards to go down. Then I'll strike. Say good bye to the holiday


End file.
